


The Witchfinders

by AXEe



Series: Lucky Thirteen [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: AU of "The Witchfinders"





	1. The Witches

**Author's Note:**

> TA-DA! A second update in two days! Are you complaining? Because I'm not! Enjoy! :=)

******

Rose sidestepped a chicken as she followed The Doctor through the mud.

“I’m sure it’s around here somewhere” The Doctor declared.

“Really?” Rose asked as she dodged several people in antique clothing. Definitely not 21st century Earth she decided.

“It’s around here somewhere” The Doctor insisted.

“Oh, come off it, Doc,” Graham complained “look around, this ain’t the coronation of Elizabeth I”

“How do you know?” The Doctor challenged.

“Looks like a party,” Ryan agreed with her “maybe,” he added “ye olde, hipster, vintage party” he shrugged.

“So where are we?” Yaz asked, jogging to join Rose and The Doctor.

“Don’t know, really,” The Doctor admitted “the TARDIS is being a bit difficult with the coordinates lately”

“Blame Ryan,” Rose chuckled “he insulted Her last week”

“I did not!” Ryan objected.

“Just be glad She didn’t ‘lose’ your bedroom,” Rose told him “happened to me once, I learned my lesson after having to sleep in the corridor for the night,” she glanced at The Doctor “so? Where are we?” she insisted.

“Hmm,” The Doctor paused and looked around “well, judging by the air and,” she shifted, rocking back and forth on her heels “…the soil consistency, we’re on Earth”

“Yeah, but _where_ and _when_ on Earth?” Rose pressed.

“Uh…,” The Doctor scrunched up her face (which Rose found adorable) “I’d say…,” she suddenly let out an excited gasp, her head swinging to one side “apple-bobbing!” she exclaimed, hurrying over to where a young boy was bobbing for apples.

Dunking her head in, she emerged with an apple firmly grasped in her teeth.

“Oh, it’s like being married to a toddler” Rose complained.

“Excuse me,” Yaz turned to the boy “is this Halloween?” she asked.

“No, this is Sunday” he answered, confused.

“Northern accent,” Graham noted quietly “we must not be far from home then”

“Do you do this every Sunday?” Rose asked.

The boy nodded.

“Every Sunday, yes, Miss” he confirmed.

“Oh! Happy Sunday!” The Doctor grinned around a mouthful of apple as she bit into it with a rather-appetizing-sounding _crunch_. Glancing at Rose, she held out a second apple towards her behind her back.

Rolling her eyes, Rose took the apple and, after giving it a cautious look, bit into it as a hand bell began ringing.

“Attention! Mistress Savage bids your attention!” a voice called out “the ceremony is about to begin!”

The tone of the crowds around the travelers instantly changed, they stopped talking and cheerfully chatting, parents grabbed their children and ushered them along, some admonishing the youngsters who kept singing or talking too loudly.

“Anyone not getting the party vibe anymore?” Graham wondered.

“No” Rose agreed as they slowly, cautiously, began to follow the crowd…

******

The crowd moved out past the village borders, a hush following over them, as if they were afraid of whatever they were heading towards.

“All right,” The Doctor turned around and began walking backwards “remember, number one rule about dips into the past: no interfering. No matter what we see, we _can’t_ interfere” she warned.

“Even if there’s a really bad vibe about everything?” Yaz asked.

“Yep,” The Doctor nodded “and, Rose, don’t you dare say anything, I know what you’re thinking” she added.

“Did I say anything?” Rose wondered, her tone sarcastic as the crowd rounded a bend, coming to a lake or other body of water.

“Hey, guys, that’s Pendle Hill” Graham pointed at the large hill on the other side of the water.

“We’re in Lancashire” Rose realized.

“Yeah, must be” Graham nodded as they and the crowd came to a stop at the waters’ edge. To their right, across a narrow bridge, a woman with a high hat stepped up to a makeshift podium of some sort.

“People of Bilehurst Cragg,” she called out, her voice carrying power “once again we are forced to gather here again to root out the evil in our village,” she continued “Satan’s agents stalk our land, and it is our duty to root them out”

An elderly woman in heavy chains was brought forward and forced down against what looked like a large, gnarled tree that hung over the water, the guards rapidly chaining her down.

“It’s a witch trial” The Doctor realized.

“Must…what? Early 17th century?” Rose reasoned.

“Yeah” The Doctor nodded.

“We condemn the woman known as ‘Old Mother Twiston’ to the trial,” the woman in charge continued “to be tried by my ducking stool, hewn from the mightiest tree in all of Bilehurst Cragg. If you drown, then you are innocent, but if you live, then you are indeed a witch and shall be hanged!”

The crowd began cheering, many pumping their fists in the air as one young girl suddenly charged forwards towards the condemned woman.

“Granny!” she cried out as the guards stopped her, pulling her back.

“Hold her!” the woman leading the trial ordered. She turned back to the crowd, part of her clearly relishing the power she wielded “in the Name of Almighty God, we commence the trial,”

She took a breath, her head held high.

“ _Duck the witch!!!_ ” she ordered, the crowd _roaring_ in frenzied agreement as the ducking stool dropped into the water with a splash.

Suddenly animated, The Doctor and Rose both quickly shrugged out of their jackets.

“Meet us on the other side!” The Doctor called as they both dove into the water and began swimming towards the submerged woman…


	2. Special Mesures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

The water was cold. Near-freezing in fact.

Pushing herself through the water, feeling her hearts pumping away in her chest, Rose blindly groped around in the murky water, struggling to find the condemned woman, feeling a hand grabbing her own and guiding her in the proper direction, the muffled buzzing of a sonic screwdriver echoing through the water.

Feeling the chains slip away, Rose grabbed one of the woman’s arms, sensing The Doctor nearby tugging her along.

Taking a gulp of air as her head broke the water, Rose tightened her grip on the now-still woman as she and The Doctor began to carry her back to shore, the crowd now in an even more-frantic frenzy.

“Doctor! We’re here!” Yaz called out, her voice nearly drowned out by the angry roaring of the crowd as Rose and The Doctor set the woman down on the shoreline.

“Who are you to interfere with this trial?!?!” the leader demanded “thirty-five witches we have tried here! It is our sacred duty to root out God’s enemies from this land!” she declared “now we will never know if Mother Twiston was a witch or not!”

The young woman who called out ‘granny’ leaned forward.

“Is she alive?” she called out, her tone pleading.

The Doctor and Rose looked up.

“I’m sorry” The Doctor called out.

“Guards!” the leader—presumably the aforementioned Mistress Savage’—called “guards! Whip these offenders off the bank!” she ordered as four guards came forwards, swords at the ready “and then take hold of Willa Twiston,” she added, gesturing towards the dead woman’s granddaughter “we can take no chances”

“Put those down!” Rose called out, quickly getting to her feet and angrily storming up to Mistress Savage, seemingly unafraid of the swords being aimed at her throat, even swatting one away “I’m betting that neither of these women are witches” she declared.

“But _you_ , Mistress Savage are definitely a murderer!” The Doctor added.

“Who are you to talk to me this way?” Mistress Savage demanded.

“I’ll tell you who we are,” The Doctor declared, reaching for her pocket, pausing as she came up empty “oh…no, wait,” she tried her other pocket “hang on,” she turned back to where Ryan was still holding her and Rose’s jackets “hang on,” she repeated as she dug through the pockets, unearthing the two slips of psychic papers.

Handing one to Rose, she held out her own as Rose did the same.

Mistress Savage blinked as she examined each piece of psychic paper.

“Witchfinder Generals?” she proclaimed.

Rose and The Doctor looked down at the psychic papers in surprise.

“Yeah,” The Doctor nodded “that’s us, Witchfinder Generals, with our crack team,” she glanced back at the rest of the fam “right, gang?”

“Uh, yeah,” Graham spoke up “yeah, because, uh, because you are in Special Measures”

“I do apologize, Mistress,” Mistress Savage apologized “please, let us talk” she invited.

“As long as you _swear_ that no one else is going to die” Rose challenged.

Mistress Savage seemed reluctant, but nodded.

“If that is your wish” she agreed.

“Right,” The Doctor nodded. She turned and addressed the crowd “everyone go home!” she ordered “the trial is over!”

Clearly not wanting to make trouble for themselves, the crowd broke up, dispersing.

Now alone on the bank, the old woman’s granddaughter cautiously approached the group, her eyes never leaving the body.

“I have to bury her” she murmured.

Rose glared at Mistress Savage.

“Is that all right?” she asked.

Mistress Savage gave a hard nod.

“If she wishes,” she said curtly “please,” she invited “let us go to my home and talk”


	3. Purify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Rose’s sneakers were squelching wetly as she trudged along the path with the others.

Absently wringing the hem of her t-shirt out, she grimaced as the water dribbled down her bare stomach (she shuddered to think just ‘what’ was _in_ that water, this was well-before indoor plumbing she reminded herself).

Wrinkling her nose, she returned her attention to the conversation between Mistress Savage and The Doctor.

“I apologize, Mistress,” Mistress Savage was saying “had I known who you were I would have obeyed your orders immediately”

“So, who are you?” The Doctor asked.

“I am Becka Savage, landowner of Bilehurst Cragg,” Becka Savage introduced herself “I inherited the ownership from my late husband,” she continued “since that time, I’ve tried to be a good leader to my people, but it is a difficult task, especially for a woman”

“If you’re the landowner, then why are you walking?” Rose wondered.

“Yes, where are your horses?” The Doctor added “carriage?”

“Horses are forbidden in Bilehurst Cragg,” Becka explained “they are the Devil’s animals,” she continued “I had them all shot”

Slowing, the group watched her as she continued on.

“Oh, yeah,” The Doctor nodded to herself “yep, real winner here” she declared.

Rose nodded.

“Hey, guys,” Graham spoke up “listen, I did the old Pendle witches walking tour, used to do it all the time with Grace, and I don’t ever remember any place called ‘Bilehurst Cragg’ on it”

“Maybe that’s what happens,” Ryan suggested “maybe Becka kills everyone off; she’s already killed thirty-five people now”

“Thirty-six now,” Yaz added, nodding along “maybe she really does kill off the entire village”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” The Doctor warned “right now, we need answers, and I’m betting that hall is the place to get them” she pointed up at the hall off in the distance, shrouded in the mist.

“And there’s that girl who just lost her granny” Yaz pointed out.

“Good idea,” Rose nodded “Yaz, why don’t you go and talk to her? See what you can find out”

“Meanwhile we’ll keep an eye on Becka Savage,” The Doctor added “hopefully by then, Rose and I will be dry” she added, wringing out her own shirt…

******

The manor or hall that Becka Savage lived in was surprisingly cramped despite its overall size, with narrow corridors and low ceilings.

Warming her hands by the roaring fire, Rose suppressed a shiver as she took in the furnishings, which were far and few between, the place had a coldness to it, no warmth that made it feel like a home. Glancing at Graham and Ryan, she could see that they saw the same thing.

“I trust the fire has warmed you,” Becka asked “some wine?” she offered.

“No, thank you,” The Doctor declined “so, your witch trials have become a weekly event with a celebration?” she asked.

“Anytime an agent of Satan is found is a cause for celebration,” Becka answered “we will not stop until the work is done. _‘Thou shalt not suffer not a witch to live’_ , as King James has written is his new Bible”

“In the Old Testment,” The Doctor nodded “there’s a twist in the sequel: _‘love thy neighbor’_.”

“Which is why we’re here,” Rose jumped in “to help you without killing anyone”

“Exactly,” The Doctor beamed “so, how did this all start? I mean, what makes you think that the Devil has…affected your village?”

“He has bewitched us,” Becka explained “plagued our animals with sickness, blighted our crops, cursed our people with fits, madness, visions”

“But how do you know that’s the Devil?” Ryan asked.

“What else could it be?” Becka scoffed “the Devil is everywhere, waiting to tempt us into sin, to corrupt us” she explained.

At the moment, the door to the room suddenly burst open, a masked figure suddenly storming in.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Becka demanded “who are you?!”

The figure removed the mask with a dramatic flourish, causing a gasp from Becka.

“King James!” she exclaimed.

The King smirked, jutting his chin out dramatically.

“You may prostrate yourselves before me,” he proclaimed “God’s chosen ruler and Satan’s greatest foe, come to rescue you, Madam. To vanquish the scourge of witchcraft from the land,” he tossed the mask aside “forgive the disguise, a necessity,” he explained “although, I rather like the drama,” he added in a stage-whisper.

Turning, he examined the four travelers.

“Such…unique costumes,” he noted “are you actors?” he asked.

The Doctor recovered first.

“We’re…your witchfinders, sire” she explained, as she and Rose held out the psychic paper.

“Witchfinders assistants?” the King read.

Rose and The Doctor looked at the papers with surprise.

“Oh, psychic paper,” The Doctor sighed “makes ‘em see what they _want_ to see” she muttered.

“But they said that _they_ were the witchfinders” Becka exclaimed.

King James threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

“A woman could not be the witchfinder!” he laughed “much less _two_!” he turned and approached Graham “ah, and thus, you, sir, must be the witchfinder”

Graham audibly choked.

“Uh…yeah, that’s me, Sire,” he began “Southwest Division, recently promoted from Essex”

“Ah, and these are you underlings?” the King asked, gesturing to the others

“Uh…well, it’s a very flat team structure,” Graham stammered out “we all kinda…rotate” he explained vaguely.

The King’s eyebrows rose.

“I see,” he chuckled “even the wee lassies?” he asked, giving Rose and The Doctor a look.

“Erm, yes, even us,” The Doctor coughed, elbowing Rose in the ribs when she looked ready to object “very handy for undercover work. Set a woman to catch a woman”

“Ah, yes, of course,” King James nodded “a cunning ruse, using your natural talents for gossip and nosiness”

The Doctor looked about to object, but before she could, there was a sudden, rather loud _thump_ as Rose suddenly stepped on her foot.

“That’s right” she nodded as The Doctor winced while Graham visibly grimaced.

“And you,” the King turned Ryan “tell me, my fine, Nubian prince, what is your task in this sordid business?” he asked, giving Ryan the same kind of look a hungry man might give a fine steak.

Coughing, Ryan struggled for an answer.

“Me?” he asked “uh…paperwork, mostly, Your Majesty” he answered.

“Paper! How fascinating!” the King exclaimed “we should talk,”

With a flourish, he turned on his heel to face Becka Savage.

“But, first, Madam. Word has reached me of your work, of your crusade against Satan. But what I saw today tells me that you require assistance”

“That’s what we’ve just been saying,” The Doctor jumped in “see—”

“Hold your tongue, lassie,” the Kinge interrupted “stick to snooping and leave the strategy to your King. This is no time for weak and feeble-minded rambles,” he turned back to Becka “together, we must _purify_ your land!” he declared “starting with the grandchild of the witch you tried today,” he looked between the others expertly, clearly misreading their expressions of shock and horror as awe.

“A fine plan, is it not?” he asked.

“A _genius_ plan, Your Majesty,” Becka praised “together, we shall save the souls of my people from Satan. Even if it means killing them all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun historical fact: The title of 'witchfinder general' was not an official title, instead it was the self-imposed title of witch-hunter Mathew Hopkins, who from 1644 to 1647, tried and executed up to three hundred people by hanging for witchcraft, including more people than had been tried for the crime in the previous one hundred and six years. A popular myth about Hopkins aledges that he himself was tried for witchcraft by ducking before his death, but the historical records from that time don't match the legend.
> 
> Hopkins' writing, including his book "The Discovery of Witches" influenced many of the witch-hunts in New England, and Hopkins used the "Daemonlogie" by King James as his 'manual'. Hopkins also made frequent use of the 'swimming test'--also called 'ducking' or 'dunking'--which hung on the belief that, as a witch had rejected their baptism, water would reject them. So, if a witch was dunked into a body of water and 'swam' (floated) they were guilty. However, the practice was outlawed in England in 1645, since it couldn't be used without the victims' permission first.


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

While Becka and King James plotted and schemed, the four travelers had been left to their own devices. Quickly making their escape, the foursome found a set of stairs leading up to the second story.

“Becka was right,” The Doctor complained “it is difficult for a woman. If we’re not being drowned as witches then we’re being patronized to death,” she stopped and winced, reaching down and rubbing at her foot “and, Rose what is it with you and injuring me lately?” she wondered “you’ve hit me upside the back of the head at least twice now”

“Three times I thought” Graham remarked.

“Thank you, Graham, that’s just what I needed to hear,” The Doctor grumbled.

Any answer from Rose as to why she kept smacking her wife upside the back of her head was cut off as The Doctor spotted a door and peered through it.

“Becka’s bedroom,” she whispered “come on, in we go” she added, pushing the door open and charging inside.

The bedroom was small and—at first glance—cozy-looking, but a closer inspection revealed that, like the sitting room downstairs where Becka and King James were still plotting, it lacked any warmth, the furnishings were few and far between, the room seeming almost unfinished.

Leaning over a low table, The Doctor examined a neat stack of white squares of cloth.

“A dozen hankies,” she noted “that’s a lot”

“That mean something?” Rose asked.

“Not sure,” The Doctor admitted “maybe,” she frowned “look around” she instructed.

Heading into what appeared to be the bathroom, Rose found a neat row of glass vials. Uncorking one, she took a cautious sniff of the clear liquid within, wrinkling her nose at the sharp, bitter, medicinal smell.

Pulling out her sonic, she scanned it, finding that the contents were a combination of water and plant extracts. Replacing the cork,, she set the vial back down as close to its original position as possible.

Coming back out into the bedroom proper, she examined the bedside table, finding that aside from the simple oil lamp, there was only a small, leather-bound book. Opening it, she grimaced at the engraving on the first page depicting a person being burned at the stake it seemed.

The accompanying text was written in flowery, almost poetic words, and spoke at length about how the Devil lurked behind every corner waiting to corrupt the souls of humanity.

Closing the book, she turned away, looking around the room for something they might have missed and seeing nothing.

“Hey,” Ryan suddenly said “you missed something,” he reached down, pulling something out from under the bed “whoa,” he exclaimed as he held up the sizable hatchet “this Becka’s seriously paranoid”

The door suddenly burst open, earning a startled yelp from Ryan as an equally-startled looking Yaz bust in.

“Ohhh!” The Doctor groaned “don’t… _do_ that!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Yaz panted out “thank god I found you, I’ve been sneaking around this place looking for you all,” she explained “I found Willa, the old woman’s granddaughter,” she continued in a rush “she was doing some sort of ritual over her granny’s grave and then…this sorta…mud tendril crawled up out of the ground”

“Mud tendril?” The Doctor echoed, sharing a look with Rose.

“It attacked us” Yaz exclaimed as Rose and The Doctor scanned her mud-splattered jeans.

“Looks just like ordinary Lancashire mud” Rose noted.

“When you say ‘ritual’,” The Doctor began “was it like she was summoning it?”

Yaz shook her head.

“No, she were afraid of it” she explained.

“What’d you think it means?” Ryan wondered, looking between the two blondes hopefully.

“Don’t know,” The Doctor admitted “but we’ll figure it out, Ryan. Even if we are just women,” she beamed “so,” she turned to Rose “ideas?”

“You and Yaz and I will go talk to Willa,” Rose began “the boys’ll stay here and keep Becka and King James distracted”

“Sounds like a plan to me” Graham nodded.

“Hang on, King James?” Yaz asked.

“Long story,” The Doctor dismissed “we’ll explain on the way” she added as she and Rose hustled her out the door…


	5. Taking a Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

The foliage crunched underfoot as Rose, The Doctor, and Yaz made their way through the woods, following the vague path that Yaz indicated. The trees were old, gnarled things whose braches stretched over the path, forming a thick canopy that blotted out a majority of the sunlight, making for dark, looming shadows.

Keeping careful watch for fallen branches or roots that could trip her, Yaz glanced at The Doctor and Rose, noting how—not for the first time—how content they both seemed, they walked shoulder-to-shoulder, hands occasionally brushing as one playfully bumped the other.

“We should do this sometime,” The Doctor suddenly remarked “just the two of us,”

Yaz coughed.

“Oh…and Yaz” The Doctor added sheepishly as they came to a clearing. A simple homestead nestled neatly against some of the trees.

“That’s it” Yaz nodded.

“Well, let’s so say hi” The Doctor grinned as they crossed the clearing.

“Willa!” Yaz called, waving.

Willa Twiston froze as she saw them, her body tense, ready to run any second.

“We’re not witch-hunters,” Rose assured her “we just want to help, to stop Becka from killing anymore people” she explained.

Willa visibly relaxed.

“Can we come inside?” The Doctor asked.

Willa glanced between the three of them before nodding…

******

The small, one-room thatch-roofed house that Willa lived in was cramped, the shelves and tables crowded with bottles and pots and plants, a fire pit pleasantly roared away in one corner.

Looking around, Rose could see that, unlike Becka’s lavish hall, this house was more of a home. The furnishings were cozy, and Rose felt like she could happily spend the rest of the day here.

Pouring some kind of dark liquid into three clay cups, Willa offered them to each of the other women.

“My Granny’s special tea,” she explained “it’s good for the soul,” she smirked “unless you think I’m a witch too”

Smiling, the three travelers took one of the cups and took a sip of the warm, slightly-bitter-tasting tea.

“My Granny wasn’t a witch,” Willa said without preamble “she worked with roots and plants, making healing potions, healing the sick, and everyone knew that”

“Then why did Becka Savage try her as a witch?” Yaz wondered.

Willa shrugged.

“Maybe she was ashamed of the woman who brought her up?” she suggested.

“What, she and your Granny were family?” The Doctor asked.

“Cousins,” Willa nodded “Granny practically raised Becka. Not that she remembered that once she married a wealthy man,” she held up the pitcher of tea “more tea?” she offered.

“Sure, love some” The Doctor grinned, holding out her cup.

“Not having any yourself?” Rose asked, nodding to Willa’s still-as-yet empty cup.

“No,” Willa shook her head “I’m not feeling well” she explained.

“Oh?” The Doctor stood up, pulling out her sonic “mind if I look you over?” she asked “I _am_ a doctor, after all”

Willa stiffened and shied away from the sonic as The Doctor began scanning her.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Specialist equipment,” The Doctor answered “and you are perfectly healthy” she pronounced.

“I don’t feel it” Willa admitted, putting one hand on her stomach.

“I think I know what’s wrong with you,” Yaz spoke up “I had the same thing when Izzy Flint and I were in the same class in school,” she explained “I didn’t do anything to her, but she never left me alone, made it a year from hell. When I say ‘hell’ I don’t mean ‘actual’ hell, I mean it was horrible”

“What did you do?” Willa asked.

Yaz shrugged.

“I lived with it,” she answered “but I swore to myself that one day I’d stand up to the Izzy Flints of the world, make sure that no one else had to go through that” she explained.

“And that’s what we’re here for,” The Doctor picked up “we’re going to make sure that _no one_ dies”

“So, what’d you say?” Rose asked “want to help us?”

“Not…really” Willa answered hesitantly.

“No shame in being scared,” Rose reminded her “come on” she invited.

Still looking uncertain, Willa followed them out of the house…


	6. Something Wicked

******

Graham and Ryan shared an uneasy look as one of King James’ aides brought a heavy chest into the room and set it atop a table, opening it to reveal a collection of books and various other items that neither Graham or Ryan recognized (and weren’t sure if they wanted to know what they were).

As the aide stepped back with a slight bow to King James, the King gestured grandly towards him.

“My loyal servant, Alfonso” he introduced him.

Alfonso gave both Ryan and Graham a curt nod of acknowledgement.

“Time is against us,” Becka urged “we must get to the village and rout the witches from their hiding”

“No,” Ryan objected quickly “I mean,” he added quickly “we’re fine, I’m sure you have all the best kit, Your Majesty”

“I have a wide selection of tools and artifacts,” the King boasted “torture implements, charms. As well as a wide selection of body parts” he added.

Graham looked towards Ryan, mouthing the words ‘body parts’ in clear confusion and disgust.

“Ah,” the King held up a black, wide-brimmed hat “this hat belonged to my last witchfinder, Scottie,” he explained, holding it out to Graham “he saved my life in Berwick and then later betrayed me, so I had him shot”

Graham stuck his finger through the definite bullet hole in the back of the hat’s crown, looking up at the King questioningly.

“I’m sure you will serve me better,” the King nodded “you may wear the hat”

“Oh,” Graham placed the hat on his head “you can trust me, Sire” he nodded.

“I can trust _no one_!” the King suddenly hissed “which is why I need these,” he reached into the chest and pulled out a medallion of some sort, reaching out to pin it to Ryan’s jacket “to ward off evil spirits,” he explained, once again giving Ryan a look that was more than polite in any century.

“I’ll have to keep my eye on you” he chuckled.

“Uh, hang on,” Ryan called as the King turned to leave “I’m sure there’s a lot you can tell us about this…stuff” he invited.

“Yes,” the King nodded “some other time”

“Uh, wait,” Graham tried “why don’t we…make a list of all the townspeople?” he suggested “sorta narrow our suspect list”

“There’s no need,” Becka dismissed “I know everything about my people”

“And I know everything about Satan,” the King boasted “by tonight, every last witch in this village will be dead” he declared…

******

The forest seemed darker as Rose and The Doctor followed Yaz, Willa absently trailing behind the three.

“That thing in the mud,” Willa spoke up suddenly “that were Satan, weren’t it?”

“No,” The Doctor shook her head “don’t believe in Satan, personally, me”

“My Granny didn’t believe in Satan either,” Willa remarked “she said that there was enough wonder in nature that we didn’t need to make things up”

“Oh, I like your Granny” The Doctor beamed, giving Rose a playful nudge.

“So, plan?” Rose asked.

“Well, first things first, I need a sample of that mud,” The Doctor began “next, we need to stop Becka and the King from killing off the whole village,” she explained “what?” she asked as Rose stopped “what is it?”

Rose frowned, looking around, reaching out to rest her hand against a tree. Pulling back, she shook her head.

“Something…,” she shook her head “I don’t know,” she admitted “but, something’s…off” she explained.

“Yeah,” The Doctor nodded “I feel it too, it’s not just the witch-hunts, it’s something…else”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pants like a marathoner) It's up, OK, good, I'm going to go lie down now


	7. From the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Graham panted for breath as he struggled to keep pace with Beka Savage.

“Hey, hold up,” he called, reaching out to grab her arm, slowing her down “what’s the hurry?” he wondered.

Pulling her arm free from his grip, Beka scowled.

“I want this over with, so we can return to the way things were before Satan infested this land” she proclaimed.

“Wait, hang on,” Graham called “what do you mean ‘Satan’?” he asked “what’s he got to do with this?”

Beka’s scowl changed, looking almost fearful.

“Satan lays in wait,” she began “to tempt us, draw us from the path that God has laid out before us”

“What about you, then?” Graham challenged “I mean you’re killing all these people” he reminded her.

“If people are good then they have nothing to fear” Beka proclaimed.

Graham griped her arm as she tried to move on again.

“What about you, Mistress Savage?” he asked “are you a good person?”

Beka scowled at him, yanking her arm free from his grip.

“My conscience is clear” she declared…

******

The gravesite where Willa had buried her grandmother was in a small clearing. The wheelbarrow she had used to transport the body still sat by the open grave, a wreath of berries and herbs remained where it had fallen when Yaz had saved Willa from the mud tendril.

Stopping by the grave, the three travelers paused, the implications of what they were doing suddenly crashing down on the three.

“We sure we want to do this?” Yaz asked.

“We have to” The Doctor nodded.

“I didn’t get a chance to finish the ritual” Willa murmured, looking forlornly at the wreath of holly berries laying nearby.

“You can finish it now” Rose suggested.

Nodding, Willa gestured for Rose and Yaz to stand parallel to her on either side of the still-open grave. Reaching into her bag, Willa pulled out several small glass bottles, each filled with what looked like a combination of dried herbs, handing several to Rose and Yaz. Carefully uncorking them one-by-one, she sprinkled the contents of each other into the grave, Rose and Yaz follow her movements as best they could.

“Can I borrow that?” The Doctor suddenly asked, holding out a hand towards Willa.

Still looking confused, Willa wordlessly surrendered one of the now-empty vials to The Doctor, who took it with a wide grin and then, bending down, scooped up a small glob of mud into the bottle, stamping the cork down.

Holding the bottle up the light, she squinted at its contents.

“It’s just mud,” she declared “no tendency to tendril,” she shook her head “I know I shouldn’t be disappointed but I am,” she gave the bottle an impatient shake “what are you?” she wondered.

Suddenly, the tiny blob began violently jumping around in the glass.

“Whoa! I am no longer disappointed!” The Doctor grinned “oh! Look at you! Not mud at all, are you? No, you’re some kind of alien matter”

Behind her, Willa let out a small gasp.

“Rose,” The Doctor called “I think we could use the systems in the TARDIS. Need to find out what exactly this little thing is”

“Doctor…,” Rose urged “turn around”

“Wha…?” The Doctor turned “oh” she stiffened as the four women backed away from the sight of Willa’s grandmother risen from the grave, covered from head-to-toe in mud

“ _Granny_ ” Willa sobbed.

“That is _not_ your granny, Willa” Rose insisted, edging both Willa and Yaz behind her.

“No,” The Doctor agreed “I think that’s the…not-mud,” taking a step forward, she approached the corpse “so,” she addressed the deceased Mother Twiston “let me guess, you’re using the body to move around, take form. Better than mud tendrils, isn’t it?”

“Like the Gelth” Rose muttered.

“Oh!” The Doctor grinned, turning to look at her “nice reference! Clever girl!” she turned back to the alien entity “so, now the question is are you all just a bunch of separate entities, a collective, or just one?”

The corpse suddenly shifted, holding out its hands, reaching for The Doctor.

“Ah-ah!” The Doctor yanked back the glass vial “oh no, not yet, not until I get some answers,”

The mud coating the corpse’s hands began to bubble and froth.

“Oh, look at you,” The Doctor grinned “just overflowing, aren’t you? Filled to the brim”

“Is that why it attacked Willa?” Yaz suddenly wondered.

“Oh!” The Doctor exclaimed “oh! That’s good, Yaz. It wasn’t attacking Willa, not in the usual way. No, it wasn’t trying to kill her, but _fill_ her,” she paused “oh, Rose, check out my rhymes,” she grinned “poetry under pressure.”

The corpse let out a strange gurgling sound, reaching out for the glass vial again.

Shying away, The Doctor held up the vial,

“Oh, all right, since you’re so keen, here,” she tossed the vial to the corpse, where it quickly thrust it into its mouth “oh, look at that, down the hatch, glass and all”

“Doctor!” Rose cried.

Turning, The Doctor froze.

“Oh…that’s not good” she muttered as they were confronted with at least a dozen more walking corpses.

Willa’s terrified scream was suddenly cut off as Rose clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Shh! Quiet!” she hissed “listen” she urged.

Looking around, The Doctor and Yaz frowned.

“Doctor…?” Yaz questioned at the sudden sound of people yelling. Turning, the group watched as Beka Savage and King James suddenly burst from the underbrush.

“Witchcraft!!!” the King cried as Graham and Ryan struggled to catch up.

“It’s all right, Sire!” The Doctor called “we’re dealing with it! No worries!”

“It was you, Willa!” Beka exclaimed, pointing a quivering finger at Willa “I knew it!”

“It’s not me, Beka!” Willa pleaded “it’s not!”

“Enough talk!” the King exclaimed, gesturing to his aide “Alfonso! Shoot them!”

Drawing his pistol, Alfonso took aim.

“With pleasure, Sire” he declared.

“No! Alfonso! Don’t!” The Doctor and Rose warned.

A rippling wave of energy suddenly surged from the outstretched hands of the body of Mother Twiston towards Alfonso. With an audible and horrific _crack_ , Alfonso’s neck snapped back as he toppled backwards like a tree being felled.

“Right! Everybody _run_!!!” The Doctor and Rose cried.

Gasping, the group turned and frantically sprinted towards the trees…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? :=)


	8. Necromancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! Chapter EIGHT of "The Witchfinders" is up! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Keep running!” The Doctor called as they kept sprinting through the thicket, pausing at a large clearing.

“I don’t think they’re following us” Yaz panted.

“If they’re not following then what are they doing?” Rose wondered.

“Want us to go and look?” Ryan offered uneasily.

“We have just escaped from Satan’s evil and you want to go back into the field of battle?” King James demanded.

“We need to know what they’re doing,” Ryan pointed out “make sure that no one else is in danger”

“Ryan’s right,” Yaz nodded. She glanced at Graham and Ryan “yeah?”

Both looking uneasy, Graham and Ryan nodded.

“Yeah,” Graham nodded “I’ll go too,” he offered “need to keep an eye on my underlings after all” he joked weakly.

“We’ll stay with Willa,” The Doctor nodded as the three quickly disappeared into the mist “be careful!” she called out as they vanished from view.

“What were those aberrations?” King James demanded.

“It is the work of Satan!” Beka exclaimed fervently.

“It’s not Satan!” Rose exclaimed, her tone frustrated “or witches. Or Willa’s granny”

“Those creatures are being controlled by something in the mud,” The Doctor picked up “something not of this Earth, something beyond your understanding”

“Something from…hell?” the King demanded, staring at her intently.

“More like the heavens,” The Doctor replied absently. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair “this doesn’t make any sense,” she groaned “they attacked Alfonso when he appeared to be a threat, but in other circumstances they choose to fill the bodies,” she shook her head “don’t know why,” she admitted “maybe only when they’re dead”

“No. It attacked Willa too, remember?” Rose reminded her.

“Right,” The Doctor nodded “no. Wait. Hang on,” she shook her head “why today? Why now?” she wondered “I can buy that this the biggest ever witch-hunt in England _or_ I can buy that it’s an alien mud invasion. But both on the same day?” she shook her head “I can’t buy that!”

“Why does the lassie speak of commerce?” the King wondered.

“ _Ohhh…_ ,” The Doctor let out a quiet gasp “oh…wait,” she slowly turned, facing Beka, focusing on her with a frightening intensity “your witch trials have been going on for a long time,” she began “so there’s no way that that mud has just rocked up today. What do you know, Beka?”

“What’s going on here in this village?” Rose pressed “you keep an axe under your bed,” she reminded the other woman “what have you seen?” she wondered.

A muscle in Beka’s jaw visibly twitched as she took a steadying breath, her spine visibly straightening as she suddenly stood taller.

“I have seen you both,” she began “with your wands, raising your kin from the dead!” she spat.

“Yes!” the King suddenly hissed.

“What?! No!” The Doctor squawked.

“You are no witchfinder’s assistants,” Beka continued, her voice rising and building in strength and tone “you are Satan’s acolytes!” she accused.

“We are not!” The Doctor objected.

“That is why this is happening today,” Beka continued “because _you_ are here! As you say, to take over this village!”

“You know that’s not what we meant!” The Doctor snarled “we don’t have time for this!”

A quiet _click_ suddenly broke the air, as King James suddenly approached both blondes, a short, sharp-looking implement in his hand.

“Mistress Savage is correct,” he began “it is your fault that Alfonso is dead!” he accused.

“We tried to save him!” Rose exclaimed.

“Save them, you mean,” the King challenged “from being shot. You said this evil fell from the heavens. Oh yes, it fell, like your lord, Lucifer!”

“Honestly!” The Doctor groaned “if I was still was still a bloke I wouldn’t have to waste all this time defending myself and could get on with the job!”

“Oh yes,” the King continued, clearly on a roll now “you both bewitch us with your alluring forms and incessant jabber. But I _knew_ that you were unnatural from the start! And now I see you both for what you really are!”

“That’s not true, Sire,” Willa pleaded “they were trying to help!”

“Are you sure that you are not mistaken, Willa?” Beka challenged “or are you in league with the witches as I first suspected?”

“They said that they wanted to help me!” Willa sobbed “to help us!”

“And who do you trust more?” Beka challenged “your King? Your family? Whatever I have done, I have done to save our souls!”

“What’s really going on, Beka?” The Doctor asked.

“Hold your tongue, witch! Or I will cut it out!” the King snapped. He slowly turned to Willa “well, lassie?” he demanded “what say you?”

Willa looked between the four, clearly torn.

“I…did think it strange when they said that her name was ‘The Doctor’.” she finally whimpered out.

Rose and The Doctor both sighed.

“Like Dr. Dee,” the King hissed “a necromancer. That seals it,” he declared. He stabbed a finger at the two blondes “arrest the witches!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun historical fact(s): "John Dee" (July 13 1527--1608 or 1609) was an Anglo-Welsh mathematician, astronomer, astrologer, and occult philosopher who served as an adviser to Queen Elizabeth I. He spent much of his studies on alchemy and numerology, and is credited with coining the phrase "British Empire", advocating with turning Britain's imperial expansion.
> 
> The Doctor's comment about not having to defend herself if she were a man isn't really true, both men and women were tried and killed for witchcraft in England and in the Salem settlement in New England. One notable example of the later was a American farmer named 'Giles Corey' (1611-1692), after his wife Martha was arrested during the Salem witch trials he himself was arrested. When asked to enter a plea, Corey refused to plead either guilty or not guilty. According to the law at the time, a person who did not enter a plea could not be tried. To avoid people cheating justice, they were subjected to a practice known as 'pressing' whereby they were stripped naked and pinned beneath heavy wooden boards or rocks until they entered a plea.
> 
> Corey famously refused to plead either guilty or not guilty. As the story goes, each time he was asked how he plead, he answered 'more weight' (as dramatized in the play The Crucible by Arthur Miller). After two days of this torture, Corey finally dies, his last words either being a repeat of the request for more weight or, possibly, "Damn you, I curse you and Salem"
> 
> Corey's wife Martha was executed by hanging three days later. Corey's death may have caused the residents of Salem to rethink the witch trials, and Corey was exonerated of the crime in 1712. Despite that, Salem's sheriff, George Corwin tired to extort money from Corey's family, and in 1710--two years before Corey was exonerated for the crime of witchcraft--his daughter Elizabeth and her husband filed a lawsuit against Corwin


	9. Fear and Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! Chapter NINE!! Enjoy! :=)

******

Graham cautiously peered around the tree, glancing back at Yaz and Ryan in confusion as they watched the dozens of reanimated corpses calmly enter the manor of Beka Savage.

“I don’t get it,” Yaz whispered as they crept into the hall behind the horde “all this way and we’re back where we started?” 

“Revenge,” Graham shrugged “that’s usually why the dead come back”

“Yeah, in the movies” Yaz reminded him as they peered around the next corner.

“Guess now we know why Beka sleeps with an axe under her bed” Ryan remarked as a sudden scrapping sound filled the air.

“Speaking of which,” Graham hissed as the distinct shadow of an axe head fell on the wall “hide!” he hissed as they ducked behind the wall as the corpses shuffled on past, thankfully ignoring the three…

******

The ropes were thick and heavy, the natural fibers rough against the tender skin of Rose and The Doctor’s wrists as they hung, suspended above the ground, from the branch of a thick and gnarled old tree in the village square. The villagers themselves had quickly retreated within their homes as soon as the armed procession (personally led by King James himself) had arrived and swiftly strung both women up like a pair of piñatas.

“Tell you one thing,” The Doctor suddenly remarked “they _really_ know how to tie a rope in this part of the world”

“Yeah,” Rose answered distractedly as she kicked and wriggled, trying to get a hand free from the ropes with no effect and only succeeded in making herself spin round and round in a lazy, dizzying motion “bloody hell!” she spat in frustration.

Kicking a leg out against the truck of the tree, she managed to stop herself and huffed out another annoyed breath.

“They’re going to torture us…aren’t they?” she asked softly.

The Doctor bit her lip before nodding softly.

“Probably” she admitted.

Rose nodded grimly.

“Comfortable, witches?”

Looking up, the pair suppressed equal annoyed sighs as King James entered their field of vision.

“If we were really witches, do you really think that a bit of rope could stop us?” The Doctor challenged “mind you, I say a ‘bit’; actually it’s rather a lot if I’m being honest”

The King smirked, but did not respond, instead he held up his hand, the two sonic screwdrivers tightly clutched in his grip.

“Before you die,” he began “I assure you that you will both tell me everything you know about Satan”

“Why?” Rose suddenly asked. When the King turned to stare at her, she continued “why?” she repeated “if Satan is so dangerous, then why’d you want to know more about him?”

“I wish to know all the secrets of existence” the King replied, jutting out his chin dramatically once more.

“Knowledge isn’t gained,” The Doctor told him “it’s earned”

“And you think me unworthy of such knowledge?” the King scoffed “I am King James, Satan’s greatest foe, champion of all that is—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rose interrupted, rolling her eyes “must be comforting,” she noted “hiding behind a title”

“Just as she hides behind ‘Doctor’, no doubt,” the King retorted, nodding towards the Time Lord. His attention now fully on Rose, he held out the sonics towards her “your wands, how do they work?”

In reply, Rose countered with a question of her own.

“Did you ever visit your mother before she died?”

The King froze, visibly paling at her words.

“What do you know of my mother?” he hissed.

“I know that you didn’t see after she was imprisoned” Rose explained.

“Why should I have?” the King scoffed, clearly trying—unsuccessfully—to regain his composure “she abandoned me”

“How do you know that?” The Doctor challenged, picking up Rose’s train of thought “because you _can’t_. No one will know why she did what she did, no one but her. And that’s where you’ve been going wrong all these years. You can’t know the secrets of the universe without first knowing the secrets of the human heart,”

She took a breath.

“We are not witches, we’re not servants of the Devil,” she declared “but we _are_ the only ones who save you, who can save all of these people. And all you have to do is _trust_ us”

The King set his jaw.

“I do not know what either of you are,” he began “but I know what must be done with you both. Summon the villagers! The trial is to begin at once!”

******

Rounding the bend in the woods, Graham and Yaz stopped as Ryan held up a hand.

“Hang on,” he said “you hear that?” he asked.

Graham and Yaz both frowned as they suddenly heard the faint strains of a bell.

“Someone must be getting ducked” Yaz noted.

“The Doc and Rose would never let that happen,” Graham pointed out. He glanced at the other two, suddenly feeling a chill go through him “unless…”

Ryan and Yaz looked between each other, clearly thinking the same horrifying thought that he was.

“Come on” Yaz urged, marching ahead…

******

Beka Savage’s ducking stool looked even more intimidating up close. Even more so when the woman herself was holding the end of the chains binding you to your wife.

“Sit down” Beka ordered, giving The Doctor and Rose a hard shove.

“Mind if we take our coats off?” The Doctor asked

“Gotta lot of stuff in our pockets,” Rose added “might stop us from floating”

“’Course, as women, you don’t get pockets for a while” The Doctor added as she and Rose removed their coats, absently tossing them aside

“ _Sit down_ ,” Beka repeated “or would you prefer to see the other hanged?”

Scowling, the two blondes sat down, squeezing themselves into the narrow space between two branches of the felled tree, two guards swiftly chaining them together and then to the tree itself. Approaching them with a definite swagger in her walk, Beka smirked.

“Do you why the ducking stool was invented?” she asked “it was to keep insolent women in their place when they talked too much”

“Yeah, actually I did know that,” The Doctor nodded “which is daft, because talking’s brilliant. Like, for example, if you talk to us now, we can help you”

“A girl called ‘Izzy Flint’ bullied our friend Yaz so that no one would pick on Izzy,” Rose began “that’s what you’re doing, that’s what you’ve been doing all along. The only question is _why_?”

“What is it?” The Doctor asked “you’ve ducked _thirty-six_ people already, and whatever it is it’s only gotten worse, hasn’t it?” she pressed as Beka leaned forwards to glower at them both. As she did, her hand touched the bark of the tree, causing a crackle of green-yellow energy to surge along its surface.

“What was that?” Rose asked as Beka reared back, yanking her hand away from the tree.

“It reacted to her touch” The Doctor continued.

“I ordered to you to keep quiet!” Beka snapped her composure visibly cracking.

“Rather we ask Willa?” Rose challenged.

“Silence!” Beka snapped “or I shall duck her too!”

“Last request,” The Doctor nodded “we definitely both get a last request,

Beka gave a curt nod

“Lend us your hanky” The Doctor asked.

Beka frowned, clearly puzzled by the sudden and odd request.

“I don’t have one” she finally answered.

“You have a dozen by your bed” The Doctor pointed out “and an empty medicine bottle,” she added “what was the medicine for, Beka?”

“Know this,” Beka began, leaning in once more “once I am through you both, I shall go after all of your friends,” she threatened, just before she stepped back, turning to address the assembled crowd.

“Satan has bewitched our animals, blighted our crops, and brought sickness and disease to our village,” she stabbed a finger at the two blondes “his agents sit before you, the most evil witches in all of Christendom!”

The crowd yelled and jeered, whipped into a frenzied mob by Beka, who clearly relished her role in this great affair.

“Today, we bring them to justice before our great Majesty, King James,” she continued “give the word, Sire,” she asked “and we shall duck the witches and save our souls from Satan once and for all!”

Standing on the bank, at the head of the crowd, King James stared at the two blondes for a long moment, his face blank and expressionless, even though her body was visibly tense; his shoulders tight as his hands flexed restlessly at his sides. Finally, he lifted his head, jutting out his chin again.

“Duck the witches” he hissed.

The crowd roared in approval as Beka suddenly wiped at one eye, the movement catching Rose and The Doctor’s attention.

“ _Rose…,_ ” The Doctor breathed as they watched something far thicker and darker than a tear streak down Beka’s cheek “ _…we were right_ ” she hissed as Graham and the others rounded the bend.

“Doctor! Rose!” Yaz called as she and the boys pushed their way through the crowd just as the ducking stool dropped into the water with a great splash.

“Bring them back up now!” Graham yelled as Ryan rushed to the King’s side.

“What have you done?!” he demanded.

Looking at him shakily, the King could only respond with.

“You will see the result”

“I’m the witchfinder general!” Graham yelled “I’m giving you an order! Bring them back up now!!!” he hollered

“I obey only my King!” Beka countered Graham’s order as the water began to grow still, the bubbles getting fewer and fewer.

“Sire, please, order them to be raised!” Ryan pleaded.

“They’re not witches,” Yaz added “they’re your only hope of getting out here alive” she urged.

“They’re witches, Sire!” Beka called “all of them! It’s Satan testing us!” she added, her voice growing more and more hysterical-sounding as the water began to grow calmer.

“It has been long enough” the King declared.

“No! It hasn’t, Sire!” Beka cried “we must be certain!”

“Bring them up, now!” Graham yelled ”now!!!”

“Please, Your Majesty” Ryan pleaded.

Looking at him again, the King finally nodded

“Raise the stool,” he commanded “the trial is over”

With a creaking groan, the stool rose out of the water, causing a shocked gasp from the crowd as they saw that it was empty.

“Where’ve they gone?” Ryan wondered, looking at Graham and Yaz in confusion “what’s happened to them?”

“Looking for us?”

The crowd turned almost as one, a shocked gasp rippling through them as Rose and The Doctor slogged their way onto the bank.

“They truly are powerful witches!” the King hissed.

“Nope, we’re not witches,” The Doctor called back “we’re just really good at holding our breath”

“And getting out chains” Rose added, absently brushing some wet hair out of her face.

“All thanks to a _very_ wet weekend with Houdini,” The Doctor added as they finally reached the bank “hiya, team,” she waved “gang. Fam!”

“I’m so sorry!” Willa suddenly called out “I was sacred!”

“That’s all right,” Rose reassured her “and that’s how it happens,” she explained “no witches, no magic, no demons. Just people being scared”

“So, Beka, tell us what happened,” The Doctor urged “and you’d better be quick, because you’ve got friends” she added as the horde of reanimated corpses rounded the bend, the crowd panicking at the sight, fleeing en mass in a frantic, mad dash for safety.

“We need to help” Ryan declared.

“Yes, yes,” the King nodded shakily “yes, we must confront this evil, even in the face of secrecy and witchery—”

“Oh mate seriously?!” Yaz exclaimed “not witchcraft, bodies, possessed by alien mud” she explained as they rushed to join The Doctor and Rose as they flanked Beka.

“What is going on, Beka?” Rose demanded as the corpses slowly, but steadily approached, their focus seeming on Beka and Beka alone. Shakily holding out her hands towards the oncoming hold, Beka let out frightened gasp.

“Stop! Just stop!” she cried.

The corpses stopped.

“What?” The Doctor exclaimed “they’re obeying you? Why are they obeying you? I thought they’d come to kill you. Which is a fair assumption given that they’ve got an axe”

She and Rose looked between each other.

“Ohh, of course,” Rose realized “they’re not here to kill you, they’re here to _join_ you!” she exclaimed as Beka suddenly doubled over, retching and gagging, a bit of dark, not-mud suddenly dribbling out of her mouth and nose

“It’s in you!” The Doctor exclaimed “just as it’s in them, and none of you can hide it anymore, can you?” she continued as the corpses pulled a weak Beka to them, surrounding her in a semicircle as she fell to her knees, coughing.

“Beka! Tell us what happened!” The Doctor urged.

Beka looked up at the horde surrounding her, her eyes focusing on the form of Old Mother Twiston.

“I cut down her favorite tree” Beka suddenly exclaimed.

“What?” Rose demanded.

“It was spoiling my view of the hill,” Beka hurried on “but there was something there, down in the earth, Satan himself! He possessed me!” she exclaimed “I awoke hell! I could feel it growing inside me! I fought it. I took medicines! I prayed! I did God’s work in the hope that He might spare me this evil!”

“You killed _thirty-six_ people to save yourself?!” Rose accused.

“All these witches!” Beka countered, gesturing wildly towards the horde behind her “all this evil!”

“You knew they weren’t witches!” Rose exclaimed

“What about Willa’s Granny?” The Doctor asked “did she know what you needed the medicine for?”

Beka weakly shook her head, even as she continued to retch and gag.

“Not at first! But then I had to tell her!” she continued “finally I begged to help me! To lance this poison from me! But she was too weak!”

“So you killed her to keep her quiet?!” Rose exclaimed.

“I had to! She knew!” Beak exclaimed as she gagged again “I can’t fight it anymore!”

“You cannot it fight anymore, because _you_ are the witch!” the King exclaimed.

“I have let Satan in! I have failed you, Sire!” Beka cried “yes! I am the witch!”

“Everyone back!” The Doctor ordered “behind Rose and me! It’s Beka they want!” she ordered as the horde surrounded Beka as she suddenly threw back her head, letting out a loud, inhuman scream as the alien not-mud suddenly surged through her skin.

“She’s possessed by Satan!” the King exclaimed.

“Not by Satan,” The Doctor shook her head “but defiantly not of this Earth” she added as Beka suddenly surged her feet. Her skin had taken on a dark, bark-like texture and her eyes were deep black.

“ _ **MORAX!!!**_ ” she roared out in a deep, inhuman voice. She thrust a hand towards the huddled group “ _ **hand me your king!**_ ” she ordered.

“What?” the King squawked out.

“Haven’t you got your own king?” Rose wondered “or is he hiding?” she challenged.

“ _ **He does not hide,**_ ” the transformed Beka declared “ _ **he waits. We have all waited too long, trapped in the hill**_ ”

“Pendle Hill” The Doctor nodded along.

“ _ **Our prison**_ ,” the entity inside Beka’s body confirmed “ _ **the mighty Morax army, exiled to this pitiful planet for war crimes**_ ”

“Pendle Hill is an alien prison?” Rose exclaimed.

“ _ **Imprisoned no more!**_ ” the alien continued “ _ **the lock was broken**_ ”

“What lock?” The Doctor demanded “how was it broken?”

“ _ **Now we are free,**_ ” the alien continued “ _ **our king shall fill your king. We shall fill all of you, and this whole entire planet. Filled with force, and rage, and hate, and MORAX!!!!**_ ”

Thrusting her hands out, she sent a powerful shockwave at the group…


	10. Moraxfinder Generals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“ _C’mon, witchfinder, up you get_ ”

Graham groaned as he weakly opened his eyes, his vision swimming as four blurry people stood over him. Slowly blinking, he found the image resolved into two people, namely Rose and Yaz.

“Oh, go on, what happened?” Graham groaned.

“Same thing that happened to the rest of us,” Yaz explained as she and Rose helped him up into a sitting position “knocked out by Beka Savage, queen of the Morax” Yaz continued.

“They took the King and knocked the rest of us out” Rose added as they helped him to his feet. Looking around, Graham could see Ryan and Willa slowly getting to their own feet.

“Boy, that was quite a blast, eh, Rose?” The Doctor asked as she came over “haven’t had a hangover this bad since—”

“The Milk Wars on Kestron Five!” Rose interrupted, grinning.

“Exactly!”

The two blondes high-fived.

“Right, extra hands!” spinning on her heel, The Doctor pulled Rose along back to where the ducking stool still stood. Each taking on end, they slowly turned it back onto the bank.

“What are you doing with that?” Graham asked as he and the others came over.

The Doctor looked up at Willa.

“Tell them what ‘Bilehurst Cragg’ means” she requested.

“ _Sacred tree upon the hill_ ” Willa explained.

“See, what Beka cut down and used as a ducking stool isn’t a tree,” The Doctor explained. She held out her sonic, waving it across the bark of the tree, causing shimmer of green-yellow energy to follow the path of the sonic across the bark “it’s actually an advanced, biometric, security lock” she explained.

“It reacted when Beka touched it because of the Morax inside her” Rose picked up.

“But just ‘who’ are the Morax?” Yaz wondered.

“From what Beka said, it sounds like they’re a pair of rulers and their army,” The Doctor explained “warriors. Pretty nasty ones at that”

“They were probably exiled here on Earth ages ago,” Rose picked up “reduced down their most basic forms and trapped in Pendle Hill until Beka took an axe to it”

“Well, it can’t be much of a lock if she can break it” Graham remarked.

“It’s old,” The Doctor shrugged “thousands, billions, of years old even. Probably left behind by whoever first imprisoned the Morax without proper upkeep to erode over the eons, weakened to the point that Beka could chop it down easily,” she turned to Rose, grinning shyly “are you thinking what I’m thinking?” she grinned.

Rose grinned back.

“Definitely,” she looked to the others “come on, help us break it up” she instructed, already breaking several smaller braches off.

“What? Why?” Yaz asked.

“Anti-Morax weapons” The Doctor grinned…

******

By the time the tree had been broken down into various manageable pieces, the sun had begun to set. Finding an abandoned brazier, the group quickly built a fire and, on The Doctor’s instructions, placed the club-sized pieces of wood into the fire, causing the fire to change color to a green-yellow hue.

“The flames will act as a distraction,” The Doctor explained “keeping the Morax at bay long for you to rescue the King and for Rose and me to get to the tree and put all the Morax back into their prison”

“And me”

The group looked up as Willa came over, placing her own anti-Morax weapon into the fire.

“Willa, you don’t have to come” Rose reminded her.

“I’m the only who knows the way up the hill,” Willa explained “besides,” she added, turning to look into the bright green flames “I’m not afraid anymore”

“Little bit of afraid is good,” The Doctor remarked. She pulled out her sonic and scanned the fire “right, we’re good to go,” she declared “everyone grab a torch”

“Hang on,” Graham said suddenly. Reaching up, he took off the wide-brimmed hat he still wore and gently placed it atop The Doctor’s head “Moraxfinder General, back in command” he grinned.

“It’s a very flat team structure” Rose grinned…


	11. Witchfinders United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ELEVEN! Enjoy folks! :=)

******

The path to the hill was steep and winding, the only light coming from the flickering green-yellow flames of the torches.

“Single-file everyone,” The Doctor urged “don’t want anyone rolling down the hill”

Rounding the last twisting bend in the narrow path, they came upon a clearing capped with a tree stump and, tied down to the stump, was King James. Standing above him, the possessed Beka Savage took the axe from one of the other possessed bodies and swung it down on the stump, causing another surge of green-yellow energy and a rumbling tremor to ripple through the area.

“ _ **Come to me, my love!!!!**_ ” the Morax queen howled triumphantly.

With a loud echoing _crack_ , the stump split open, a surge of the Morax not-mud bursting from the stump like a geyser to form into a massive tendril which formed a distinct face as it bore down on the King

“Right! Let’s go!” Rose cried, charging forwards

“Witchfinders United,” The Doctor grinned at her “get the King free!” she called out to the others as the rest of the group broke apart, using the torches to hold the Morax soldiers at bay, Ryan and Graham rushing to the King’s side, franticly waving their torches at the massive Morax bearing down on them, causing it rear back in clear fear from the flames.

“Doc! It’s working!” Graham called.

“Told you it would!” The Doctor called as she and Rose rushed towards the tree stump

“Willa! Watch out for your granny!” Rose warned as Willa and Yaz rounded the other side of the stump, the reanimated corpse of her grandmother following her. Staring down the possessed body with a streak of determination, Willa tightened her grip on her torch.

“You’re not my granny,” she declared “let her rest!” thrusting the torch out, she forced the Morax back, Yaz flanking her as Rose and The Doctor approached the stump.

“ _ **No! Stop them! Stop them!**_ ” the Morax queen roared.

“I know you’re in there, Beka,” Willa suddenly called out, slowly coming up behind her “I know you’re scared” she continued.

“ _ **Nothing of that pitiful woman remains,**_ ” the Morax queen declared “ _ **I fear nothing!**_ "

“Yeah?” Rose asked “how ‘bout _this_?!” with a pair of simultaneous grunts, she and The Doctor thrust their torches down on the tree stump, another rumbling tremor rippling out from it as a web of green-yellow energy surged across the surface of the hill.

“That’s it!” The Doctor grinned “feel that energy, everyone!” she called “feel it sucking every last bit of Morax out of the bodies they hijacked,” she continued as a surge of energy surrounded each of the hijacked bodies “every bit of them going back in the prison” she grinned as the hijacked bodies crumped, falling to the ground.

“Have peace” Willa panted out as she saw her grandmother’s body slump to the ground, her expression peaceful.

“ _ **NO!!!**_ ” the Morax queen roared “ _ **no! I will not go back!**_ ”

“Yes you shall!” snatching the torch from Ryan, the King suddenly charged forwards “ _burn the witch!!!_ ” he cried as he stabbed the torch into Beka’s chest.

With an echoing scream and an explosion of light, she burst into green-yellow flames, her form rapidly crumbling into nothing but drifting embers.

Dropping the now-extinguished torch, the King turned to face the others, clearly confused at their shock and outrage.

“What, women?” he asked as The Doctor and Rose glowered at him.

“So, you got what you came for then,” The Doctor noted coldly, dropping her own torch “no more witch-hunts” she declared…


	12. Into the Ether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWELVE! Only one more to go! Enjoy! :=)

******

By early-afternoon the next day, the fam were making their way to back where the TARDIS was parked, Willa and King James following along. With Willa’s help they had spent the rest of the night reverently returning the bodies that had been hijacked by the Morax to their graves, an uncomfortable but necessary job, even the King had gotten his hands dirty at one point and had helped dig a few more graves.

“They still do not speak to me, Ryan,” the King complained as he followed Ryan and the others “perhaps you could speak to them?” he suggested.

Glancing back at the King, Ryan shrugged, at a loss, since Rose and The Doctor had been giving His Majesty the silent treatment since he had killed the Morax queen and, by extension, Beka Savage.

“Sorry, mate,” Ryan shrugged “but I think you're on own here” he admitted as they rounded the bend, stopping at the TARDIS.

“What apparition is this?” the King breathed upon seeing the bright blue box.

“Just another of the wonders of the universe that you’re not going to be able to tell anyone about” Rose shrugged, absently resting a hand on the box, giving the timeship an affectionate pat.

“How true you are, lassie,” the King smirked “nothing of the events here shall be spoken about further,” he declared “not even the name ‘Bilehurst Cragg’ will be recorded”

“Well, as long as all the villagers get out safety” Graham remarked.

“As you say” the King nodded.

“What about you, Willa?” The Doctor asked “what’re you going to do now?”

Willa smiled shyly.

“I’ll take my Granny’s potions and medicines and go somewhere,” she explained “be a healer. A doctor”

“I think you’ll be great at that” Rose nodded, sharing a smirk with her wife as the TARDIS doors opened, Yaz quietly disappearing inside.

“One final command, as your king,” the King asked. He turned to Ryan “come with me to London, Ryan,” he requested “be my protector”

Graham shared a surprised look with Rose and The Doctor as Ryan coughed uncomfortably.

“Erm, I’m flattered, Sire,” he began “but, thanks, but no. But,” he reached up and gently removed the charm that the King had pinned to his jacket earlier “I’ll be keeping my eye on you” he grinned.

The King returned the smile as he took the charm back.

“Then I shall keep my word,” he nodded “the villagers will be given new lodgings, you have my word as Sovereign”

“Hope so,” Graham commented as he and Ryan followed Yaz inside the TARDIS “ _or we shall smite thee with fire from the heavens_ ” he grinned.

“Ezekiel” the King chuckled.

“Tarantino” Graham grinned, causing Rose to smother a startled snort of laughter behind her hand as she absently gave him a swat on the arm as he disappeared into the blue box, leaving just Rose and The Doctor behind.

“What happens now?” the King wondered mildly.

The Doctor and Rose paused by the TARDIS doors.

“A wise man once said that sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic” The Doctor began thoughtfully

“We’re just about to prove him right” Rose grinned as they both slipped inside the box, the doors shutting behind them as the TARDIS took off, fading away into nothing but empty air, leaving a delighted Willa and a confused King James behind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'wise man' and the quote is a reference to Arthur C. Clarke, who one wrote that any advanced technology would like magic when seen by more primitive mind than the user


	13. A Surprisingly Typical Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! The thirteenth and final chapter! Enjoy! :=)

******

The purple couch in the library—the newest addition to the ‘furniture family’—was nice and plushy, perfect to just sink into and relax. Doing just that, Rose curled up next to her wife.

“Next time, no witch-hunts” she sighed.

“Can’t promise that, love” The Doctor reminded her.

“I know,” Rose sighed “just thought I’d give it a try” she shrugged as the fire sparked and popped a few feet away. Throwing an arm over Rose’s shoulders, The Doctor pulled her close.

“Thought we’d find you two in here”

The pair of blondes looked up to see Yaz, followed by Ryan and Graham, enter the room, each finding a spot of their own to relax.

“I have got to say that was the _weirdest_ trip we’ve ever been on” Graham remarked.

“The weirdest trip ‘so far’,” Rose reminded him “trust me, in this box every time you think you’ve seen it all, the universe’ll surprise you”

“That she will,” The Doctor nodded, pushing herself upright “tell you what,” she began “how about a game of Venusian scrabble?”

“Don’t you need three arms for that?” Rose wondered.

“Technically,” The Doctor nodded “but there’s five of us, so it should work out,” she turned to the others “well?” she asked.

“Sounds fun” Ryan nodded.

“Sure” Yaz agreed.

“Why not” Graham added.

“Great!” The Doctor grinned, already charging out of the room “be back in sec! Just need to find the board!” she called out, her voice echoing down the corridor behind her.

Still seated on the couch, Rose just shook her head at her wife’s antics…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The end of our AU of "The Witchfinders" :=). Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos, up next an AU of "It Takes You Away" so stay tuned :=).
> 
> Thanks again :=)
> 
> \--AXEe :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
